Useful Railway
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Rex boasts about how easy it is to deliver wool, but later, he gets into a accident while delivering it.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Useful Railway" from Season 20. Enjoy and comment.  
**

Thomas the Tank Engine sometimes takes passengers to Arlesburgh Junction, so they can ride the miniature engines on the miniature railway.

The miniature engines always like to see Thomas, and always give a friendly toot whenever they see him.

Thomas likes the miniature engines, and his passengers like the miniature engines too,

However, the passengers like to make fun of the miniature engines, mostly because of their small size.

"What cute and tiny engines!" they would often say. "This is just like a toy railway!"

"A toy railway?!" grumbled Mike. "We may be small, but we work hard and are really useful too!"

"Agreed!" said Bert.

"But it's only humans making fun of us." added in Rex.

"The passengers aren't really insulting you." said Thomas.

Mike was still feeling cross.

I should note that Mike is _always_ grumpy, and loses his temper _very_ easily.

That night in the sheds, Mike told Rex and Bert about a problem that occurred early in the day with some sheep.

"Those sheep are always trouble, causing confusion and delay! I don't see what's the problem with silly sheep!"

Rex and Bert laughed.

"Even though sheep are silly, they are still really useful!" said Rex.

"Useful?! Don't call them useful!"

"But they are! The farmers use sheep for wool to make clothes."

"That's quite right Rex!" came a voice.

The voice was Mr Duncan, the man in charge of all the engines on the miniature railway.

"The farmers have asked us to take their wool to market. Usually, Sir Topham Hatt's engines do this job, but he has asked us to do the favor for the farmers. This will show that our railway is really useful!"

The engines were a bit confused.

"I don't understand sir!" said Bert. "Sheep are too tricky to get off the rails! Mike had problems with sheep today!"

"We're just delivering their wool to market." replied Rex. "We're gonna carry them in bales in our cars! It's gonna be easy!"

"It's not going to be that easy." said Mr Duncan. "But since Rex knows all about sheep, he can collect the first load of wool."

"Thank you sir!" said Rex. "It's going to be easy as pie!"

"I bet it won't be." groaned Mike.

The next morning, Rex was coupled up to the freight cars, and set off to collect the wool.

At the far end of the line, workmen loaded Rex's freight cars with bales of wool.

After the farmers tied the bales down, Rex set off.

Along the way, he stopped to deliver the bales of wool to all the farmers.

Rex was having a wonderful time.

"We're almost finished!" said his driver.

"I knew this would be easy as pie!" exclaimed Rex.

But what they didn't know, was that the last load was supposed to go to Willie.

Willie was one of the farmers, but he was often very lazy, and often ended up being late.

Then, there was trouble. The loads of wool on the back of Willie's tractor were starting to slip.

But Willie knew he was late, so he went even faster.

As Willie made a turn, the loads of wool fell off the back of Willie's tractor, and landed on the tracks!

"Oh crud." moaned Willie.

Then, Willie heard a whistle.

"That's Rex!" he exclaimed.

Rex didn't notice the loads of wool on the track, or Willie shouting from the top of the bridge.

But the driver did.

He quickly applied the brakes, but by then, it was too late! 

Rex smashed right into the loads of wool, and came off the tracks! 

Luckily, nobody was hurt, since the driver had jumped clear, but the wool had been damaged.

In no time, Mr Duncan arrived.

"I'm sorry sir." said Rex. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Just then, Willie arrived.

"I think the blame should be put on me sir. I lost control of my tractor, and the wool fell onto the track."

"I understand." said Mr Duncan. "But I believe that you should apologize to Rex."

"Sorry Rex." said Willie.

Rex still felt bad for himself.

Later, Bert arrived to collect the loads of wool for market.

"Maybe pulling wool is actually harder than thought!" laughed Bert as he puffed away.

Poor Rex had to stay where he was.

He didn't like it, one bit.

Everyone began to tease him.

It was evening when Rex was lifted back onto the track.

Mike and Bert helped Rex back to the sheds.

Rex still felt bad for himself.

"I think my accident served me right." moaned Rex.

"It really wasn't your fault." said Bert.

"It was Willie's fault." added in Mike.

When the engines arrived back to the yards, Mr Duncan was waiting.

Mr Duncan was very pleased to see Rex.

"I am very proud of you Rex." he said. "In fact, I'm proud of you all. The wool was all delivered, and there was very little confusion and delay. You are all heroes, and in fact, you are all really useful engines, and credits to this railway!"

Everyone whistled.

"In fact, Sir Topham Hatt has asked us to continue pulling the wool. We have proved to everyone, that we are a very useful railway!"

"It will be easy as pie!" called out Bert and Mike.

Rex didn't like this at all, but he laughed, loudest of all.


End file.
